The Insatiable Bane of Death City
by NayagiAi
Summary: Shibusen was back to normal. The main pair was harvesting that final pesky soul. The Witch was known for making curses, they knew, but if only they had listened to that warning, Soul wouldn't be having so much trouble... Males X Soul. READ IT AND LOVE IT!
1. Preface: The Issue

x-.:.-x

**The Insatiable Bane of Death City  
**

_Preface: The Issue_  
x-.:.-x

_This is so not cool. Not at all._

It started off as a routine, but exciting mission. We were simply sent off to Paris, France to get the last Egg of Kishin before the Witch's Soul, and everything was totally fine. We got to fight, and I got to eat the evil soul that would send us to the beginning of the rest of our lives. I was over-confident. I just knew that we'd succeed.

But what I _hadn't_ counted on was all that happened afterward. The Witch. She put a spell on me. She cast a curse, if you will. It placed a bind on my own heart, and I was only able to feel the emotions of love and lust. It even affected those around me, and we battled with our feelings as hormones raged around violently.

The thought could be good in theory, but it turned out to be very bad in experience. I was actually in purgatory...

_That bitch; why did all of the targets have to be male?!_


	2. Chapter One: Accursed Glimpse

* * *

Welcome to my story: **_The Insatiable Bane of Death City_**

**_** IF YOU HAVE NOT YET ENJOYED THE WONDERFUL PLEASURES OF SOUL EATER, I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT YOU DO SO NOW IF YOU CALL YOURSELF A FAN OF ANIME/MANGA IN GENERAL!! **_** Also, if you haven't checked it out, you won't understand this glorious story! And you really haven't lived if you haven't watched/read it. So do it. I beseech thee. [/shamelessplugandbitching]

_Necessary Foreword/Introduction_:

x-.: **...A brand new story unfolds in a world where Nayagi Ai herself controls the way of life... **:.-x

**In other words, this is a complete work of fiction. :3 Hello, I am Nayagi Ai. Call me what you like, though. I'll give you a warning, and a disclaimer. This story, almost surely along with all of my others, WILL contain two or more males partaking in some form of the act of sexual intercourse. NO complaints, now, OK? Also, NO plagiarism. NO disobedience. Anything I just said "NO" to has a 100 percent chance of making you look like a fool and a jerk. I never did, do not now, nor will I ever own the characters/settings/plots from the original series. Since THAT'S out of the way, let me say that I love you all! xD Now let's get on with this, shall we?**

x-.:.-x

Full Summary: Well, Shibusen was back to its regular old self (but with a few new faces), and Soul and Maka were completing their extracurricular assignments with flying colors. It just so happened that all ninety-nine of those pesky Eggs of Kishin had been collected, and they were once again on their way to harvest their final soul-- the Witch's. This Witch was known for placing curses, and the Meister and Weapon were both already well aware. If only they had heeded that warning, young Evans wouldn't be in such a proverbial pickle...

x-.:.-x

Labels: This story is- YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI {Boy on boy love action}. Almost all Male CharactersXSoul (I can't contain myself. Maybe more, maybe less). xD With guaranteed Lemons {usually graphic sex scenes put in writing}. Ever-so slight OOC {out of character portrayals}. Some inappropriate language. A _mostly_ Soul-centered plot (or Third-Person Limited to Soul, whichever way you'd like to say it.)

x-.:.-x

What Comments Have I on This Work of Fiction?: Soul Eater universe. Setting the stage, learning the plot, viewing the action. It's great. Also, please excuse the recurring OC, but I think I pulled her off OK. Soul will not, I repeat: NOT be paired with any females, no matter how much he (or the readers, but I somehow doubt that) begs me. I also promise that Soul will be a little slut, but there will be a main group of people. There is SOME plot, but it's pretty much just filthy, filthy smut (me likes). And, yes, personalities are bent for a reason. So sorry if I offend.

x-.:.-x

Credits and Honors: The fabulous Ashinan was the most tremendous inspiration in this fan-fiction, and I have so very much to thank her for. She allowed me to use her 'Sexy Curse' idea for myself, but of course, mine has twists. Speaking of what she inspired me to do, hell, even the disclaimer/warning at the top was taken partly from her. MUCH LOVE TO HER, ALL OF HER FANS, AND ALL OF MY FANS (even though I only have, like... maybe five) and all of the people who I couldn't mention here! And... it's a Soul-Bicycle, not a Tsuna-Bicycle [(c) QuestofDreams], if you catch my drift~ Anyway, check out her _Want Me_ story, 'cause it rocks everybody's socks.

x-.:.-x

And now, without any further ado... Please enjoy!

* * *

x-.:.-x

**The Insatiable Bane of Death City  
**

_Chapter One - Accursed Glimpse_  
x-.:.-x

"Could you hurry it up, Maka? I'm pretty sure that you can find a decent mission without taking a decade." He rested his hands behind his head and leaned lazily-- excuse me-- _coolly_ against the wall next to the lesson board. His eyes were shut with that candid defiance that his friends and enemies alike hated so. He was bored, nearly to literal tears, and he had no problem expressing it. He wanted to get out there, devour the ninety-ninth soul, and be one giant step closer on his way to becoming a Death Scythe.

Maka sighed discontentedly at the snowy-haired youth. Her brow creased, she frowned as she turned to face him. "Soul, I have to make you into the best Weapon possible. And that means sorting through all the useless souls." She paused, forest green eyes studying his face for any sign of attention. He wasn't paying any, as expected, so of course...

"...Maka Chop!" She whipped that damnable book out of what seemed like nowhere, face red with indignity, and swatted her partner's cranium harshly. Soul lay on the ground, clutching his head painfully.

He scowled up at her smugly smiling face. "These bouts of violence, your tiny little tits... I wonder why I ever became friends with you."

In an instant, her book was poised to knock Soul's head off, quite literally, but a firm hand took hold of the tome before it came down upon his poor noggin again. Maka turned as Soul sat up, intense crimson gaze shifting to the hand and up said hand's arm to the face of their beloved teacher, Professor Stein. With a pleasant smile, he let the book go and handed a small rectangular slip of paper (that seemed to materialize out of his pocket) to the pair.

"I think this one might suit you. A special one appropriate for the situation. I've been saving it for a star student like you." His smile turned to a more casual smirk, and he turned his back. "Proceed with caution." And with that, he rotated the screw in his head a few times and walked away from them. The girl took hold of the sheet and skimmed over it a few times, gaining her briefings, as Soul looked over her shoulder at the 'special' assignment.

**"For students who have collected ninety-eight souls ONLY. _Weasel Witch Tachiko_ has been wreaking havoc in _Paris, France_ with her mislead partner _Set_. The two, together, are a very dangerous and destructive force. Take Set down for your final soul, and then tackle Tachiko for the big finish. Three-star assignment. Note: Tachiko is capable of using high level spells, creating illusions, and is well known for placing terrible, sometimes life-long curses upon her opponents. Avoid this at all costs! Also be careful of her wording; her manner of speech can be quite deceptive."  
**

"So... It's like killing two birds with one stone," Soul said happily.

Maka nodded in gleeful agreement. "A package deal of sorts."

He wiped the bit of drool dripping from his mouth (at the thought of two delicious souls) and grinned wildly. "C'mon," he said, already jetting off to locate his motorcycle.

"Right," Maka smiled, and jogged after him despite the fact that something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that this was the beginning of something totally beyond her understanding. She had hoped that something was a good something...

---------------

PARIS oO0Oo FRANCE

---------------

With several 'vroom!'s and 'zoom!'s, they were speeding on their way down the previously peaceful streets of the so-called City of Love.

"Paris is a big place; I wonder where she is...," a discouraged Maka said somberly. Soul kept his eyes intently on the road, and just then, in a way of timing that was uncannily convenient, the air went silent, followed by an explosion. Horrified screams of bloody murder and citizens' cries for help sounded like a switch, and from the blaze rose an intimidating, billowy black cloud of toxic smoke.

"I'll give you one guess," Soul sighed. He increased his speed with a rev of the engine, and they were off to the next block which had seemed to be the origin of the blast. He drifted, tires screeching, around the corner and then brought himself to an abrupt stop, parking the vehicle off to the side.

"Ready?" Maka asked, hopping off and eying the duo of distant figures. One of them appeared to be a young woman. She was far too busy triggering bombs to focus on the excited team. The other looked remotely like a human, but he was of an abnormally muscular build and had a prominent hunchback. He seemed to be controlled by the Witch, much in the same fashion as a master would control a puppet.

Soul scoffed. "When am I not?" He glowed, and in a bright blue flash of light, he changed into a weapon shape, and then the brightness peeled away revealing his spectacular scythe transformation. Maka grabbed hold and swung him around a few times in order to get a proper feel before resting him upon her shoulder.

"Let's go!" And then she charged. The commotion was still too great for the Weasel Witch to see, so they took this as an opportunity. Now that they were closer, they saw that she had whisker-like markings painted on her cheeks, and she was sitting on a magically levitated tree branch. She wore a hat resembling a cartoon weasel's head, but it still had the pointy, baggy shape expected from a Witch. Her little buddy had grayish skin, and a remarkably mean look in his orange eyes.

She indifferently turned to face them (finally) and then smiled at the approaching danger. The smile seemed genial enough, but from the looks of her soul, she knew that it was a mere facade and that the girl meant no good.

"A challenge, is it?" she muttered under her breath.

Then she looked up. "Hello, hello! Oh, my dear Set.

It would appear that we have some guests.

Let us welcome the boy and girl, though from Shibusen,

for they will be reduced to but dust before this night's end!"

And with a flick of her wrist, she commanded the man to move. He simply smiled, pounded his fists together, and ran forward, perfectly prepared to attack. As Maka swung her scythe in retaliation, she realized how tough he was; his skin gave the dense feel of iron when struck, and he didn't flinch very much. The blade and his arms collided multiple times, and the fight raged on for a while. But with several skillful swoops and some lucky defense, she was able to overcome the circumstances and vanquish the monster with one powerful slash of the weapon. He grunted furiously, and his body turned to rugged black ribbons, then out popped the red-colored soul of an evil human.

Soul grinned widely at this, and he released himself partially from weapon form, just enough to reach out and consume that tastily elusive soul. He chewed, swallowed, and exhaled, thanking someone-- no one in particular-- for the great meal. He then fully reverted back into the scythe, feeling revitalized.

Maka smiled, slinging him behind her back. "No way. Just one more!" She sprung into a run as fast as she possibly could, and jumped up high to reach her level, scythe ready to pounce again.

"Oh, boo-hoo, my dear brother Set.

Oh, so soon must you go?

But Technician and Weapon, you won't get me yet,

for the final is always most difficult, you know?"

In the palm of her hand, she held a golden flame and smirked wickedly, hastily throwing it like a burning cannon. Maka spun in the air to dodge the fiery beam, then counterattacked with a strong wave. The foe avoided it with ease, and prepared another blast.

"We don't have much of a choice, Maka."

"Do you mean that we should use..."

He nodded. She sighed softly through her nose and closed her eyes peacefully, and both Wavelengths flared up.

Simultaneously they shouted, "Resonance of Souls!" and she held Soul above her head.

"Witchhunter," she called. The head of the scythe illuminated blue, and a mirror image of it sprouted from behind until the entire weapon formed a huge pendulum in a crescent-shaped radiance. Tachiko watched with an amazed smile. The once fleeing civilians returned and viewed the spectacle apprehensively. Maka brought the newly-formed Witchhunter around with a battle cry, and she nearly sliced the Witch in half, but unfortunately, the woman was already floating behind the duo. The Albarn kept going, unable to control the inertia, and crashed, creating a small fissure in the street. The Resonance was beginning to dissipate, and Tachiko was chanting some sort of incantation.

"Ka, ze, hou-ka..."

When Soul was able to catch Maka's attention with a shout, she turned. But it was just too late, as Tachiko was cackling loudly and making strange hand-movements. She was glowing with a purplish-black aura.

"Simple-minded children, you know naught of that with which you interfere.

I shall now mortify this boy with nothing less than the greatest of fear.

The scourge shall begin, right now and right here,

where your heart may be locked for one twelfth of a year.

I will leave this smart girl be,

but for you, there will be no such luck.

Very soon you will see,

madly in love, your mind is stuck.

Because of this hate, no, not only once,

might you learn to fool around with me, you arrogant dunce."

The Witch's cryptic poem came to a close, and Soul was forced to return to a human form. He gleamed that same glow, and in a confused shock he tried to break free. He couldn't move at all until the gloomy air evaporated away like steam. Before they could even retort, she was flying away to who-knows-where, giggling like the Witch she was.

"...What was that all about?" Maka demanded angrily.

"I don't know," he shook his head, "but I'm glad it's over. What the hell do we do now?"

Without acknowledging Soul, Maka apologized with a deep, lady-like bow to all of the pedestrians who seemed to be thoroughly petrified. She then followed Soul Eater who was already advancing toward the bike.

---------------

DEATH oO0Oo CITY

---------------

"I can't believe it!" he said growling. "Bullshit. We failed again."

"Calm down, Soul. After all, we can always find another Witch. It's not like we made a total mistake this time."

Soul was pacing, hands sheathed in his pockets, across their apartment. He was seriously furious with himself. That was the chance; so close to becoming a Death Scythe again, and yet so far away.

Maka sighed and laughed to herself, dismissing his grouching as nonsense and standing up from the couch. "Then I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Whatever," he waved her off, unused hand set under his chin. She frowned and turned into her bedroom, shutting the door. He groaned in utter self-pity and plopped limply onto the couch on the far-side of the room.

Mysteriously, the distinct sound of a blade being twirled around flew into his ears. He looked up, startled, whilst the faint crackle of a fireplace came about as well. A sudden white rift brightened the room, surprisingly not rousing Maka at all, and out jumped the worst person Soul had ever come to know... and in only a few minutes. That damn Weasel Witch Tachiko whose yummy soul had evaded consumption.

Soul's eyes were amazingly wide, and they did nothing but stare as his mouth fell agape, his body jerking itself to stand.

"Wh-what the--!" he started.

She quickly 'shoosh'ed him and then smiled. "Let me explain to you what just happened."

Soul was no longer stunned, but now pissed off. "No. First, I have one condition..."

"I listen."

"...Don't you even dare speaking in verses this time."

With a sighing laugh, she surrendered, "I comply."

She took a few leisurely steps around the space, viewing the scene with a blank smile, then turned to him with a more serious look on her face. "I have placed a curse on you."

"You _what_?"

"They always respond that way..." she commented idly. "As you have already probably heard, I am a Witch who has been gifted with the power to curse others. I use this power at every opportunity I get, and I haven't had many opportunities as of late... but you provided me with the perfect one. You see, you and your partner attacked me, blindly obeying the commands of that bastard Shinigami. You killed my little marionette, and I was about to suffer the same fate. You bugs were far too tenacious for me to simply fend you off, so I was forced to plant the curse on you and make my escape," the last sentence being said with a theatrical inflection.

"...Which leaves two questions. For number one, why did you choose me? Maka was the one calling the shots, and just as capable of falling victim to a curse."

"My answer? I chose you simply because you were a boy, and the girl seemed to have a bit more of an intellectual mind-- if there's one thing I hate, it's the foolish. Also, a boy is always easier to manipulate, and it's fun messing with your emotions."

Soul's brow furrowed deeper. "Basically, you chose me so you could get more entertainment out of it."

"Right on the nose!"

He sat back down, his second question burning a hole in the curiosity center of his brain. "So for the other one... What does this curse entail?"

She smiled, as if waiting specifically to hear question number two. "I'm so glad you asked. Try to stay sitting down once I tell you, all right?"

"No promises."

"For the next month, or until you learn your lesson in ignorance, the curse will effect your life... socially. Sexually, to be much more specific." This appropriately seemed to pique his adolescent interest. "You see, for those who you know, those who surround you, the curse will take hold of their feelings-- and yours-- and magnify them into something more, most probably causing a sexual encounter. In short, people will find you irresistible, wanting to coax you into bed, and vice versa." She was being rather frank in her manner of speech.

Soul's expression seemed to be set in stone as he continued to glower at the woman, but without much warning, he gave a soft smirk and stood up, hands back in their respective pockets, from his seat in bold defiance of her request, then sputtered, "So my 'punishment' is to bang all the girls I want without any sort of trouble or consequence? What a load; that's awesome! What kind of lesson is this supposed to to teach me?" His face dropped a little when she burst into a fit of laughter. After a second, Soul's looks became mean again and he inquired, "What's so funny to you?"

Her mouth wiggled comically as she wiped a tear from her eye, other hand holding her now-aching stomach. "How cute. Who said anything about _girls_?" she asked through giggles, half rhetorically.

He scowled. "What are you talking about...? I don't--" his face dropped again, but a lot more than it had previously. "Oh my God. You don't mean..."

She nodded. "You will be a magnet to man-sex, not lady-sex," she said, so much more bluntly than the last time.

His eye twitched uncontrollably, and he began to feel somewhat sick, knowing somehow that his life was about to take an unprecedented turn. He fell back onto the couch with finality, and his eyes drooped in fatigue.

"Oh, and one last thing? I'll be back tomorrow-- and pretty much any time you're alone-- to monitor your progress. And remember: I'm always watching from the penumbra." She winked at him before turning on her heel, summoning her little tree branch and locating an open window, slipping out of it nimbly and flying towards the insanely laughing yellow moon.

Flatly, he asked, "Why me?" Soul didn't even bother fighting it as the sandman's power whisked him off to slumber-land.

And all throughout that night, visions of his closest friends, teachers, acquaintances, and enemies alike (each of them being guys, of course) danced about his uneasy head ranging from the most innocent of images to the most perverted of pictures.

---------------

oO0Oo

---------------

* * *

_**End Notes: You know you have the power... you know you must read it over and over again... you know you must add it to your favorites and/or alerts, as well as me, the author. You know you must, most of all, leave a review for me!**_

_**~All of these are what keep me (and most other writers) going. Otherwise, the less motivated of us(ME)would totally shirk on our duties. [/lengthyandlogicalexcuseforattentionwhoring]~  
**_

_**But only if you want. ; )**_

_**Next chapter should be up within the next... seven days.

* * *

**_


	3. Chapter Two: Accursed Aches

* * *

**_The Insatiable Bane of Death City_**

** :3 Hello, I am Nayagi Ai. Call me what you like, though. I'll give you a warning, and a disclaimer. This story, almost surely along with all of my others, WILL contain two or more males partaking in some form of the act of sexual intercourse. NO complaints, now, OK? Also, NO plagiarism. NO disobedience. Anything I just said "NO" to has a 100 percent chance of making you look like a fool and a jerk. I never did, do not now, nor will I ever own the characters/settings/plots from the original series. Since THAT'S out of the way, let me say that I love you all! xD Now let's get on with this, shall we?**

x-.:.-x

Labels: This story is- YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. Almost all Male CharactersXSoul (I can't contain myself. Maybe more, maybe less). xD With guaranteed Lemons. Ever-so slight OOC. Some inappropriate language. A _mostly_ Soul-centered plot (or Third-Person Limited to Soul, whichever way you'd like to say it.)

x-.:.-x

Comments on the Chapter?: The fun begins now~ The first one who gets a hold of him shouldn't come to you as a big surprise. But alas, I am a tease. Nothing too major yet. And from now on, praise PLUS internet-yaoi-cookies to anyone who can find out the relation of the title to the events taking place in the chapter. (( And by the way, never feel sorry for Soul-kun. xD He deserves it, and he's entertaining us all, right? )) Also, I don't really know if it's still safe for it to have just a 'T' rating, but... I know that it'll raise PAST 'M' soon, so I want to keep it as low as possible. Tell me if I need to change it! No reporting me, 'kay?

Oh! Inspiration for this one came from DoYouFindMeDreadful's _Kiss With a Fist._ Lol, sue me.

* * *

x-.:.-x

**The Insatiable Bane of Death City  
**

_Chapter Two - Accursed Aches_  
x-.:.-x

After he had woken up for the seventh time that night, and had mentally slapped himself silly at each and every chance, he finally made it through the rough cycle of sleep, although he really didn't feel ready to start the day, and all because of that damn Witch. He decided to lie to himself and dub it as nothing more than a terrible night with sleep, even though he had really never had a night like it before in his life. He wondered if everyone who had 'bad nights' had been having a similar problem, though: imagining their best friends _of the same sex _nude (or pretty damn near it) and/or whispering sweet nothings to them as they dusted the most wonderful touches all over their bodies. Using his logic, he figured that it wasn't likely. Had she really put that curse on him, or was it just a part of that long, drawn-out, (and in spite of his own refusal to enjoy it) delicious nightmare...? Even if he did deny it, there was no doubt that something was wrong with him if he had seen such an awful barrage of the wanton, _hot_, scenes play repeatedly on his mind-screen.

The slow but rising laughter of the sun was all the warning he had. The pale yellow channels of light peered in through the blinds of their apartment windows, and his eyes clenched together tightly before relaxing back into their original positions. He stretched to get comfortable on the sofa, which was obviously unfit for regular sleeping, and he turned his head away from the unwelcome blare as he was about to return to sleep. But he felt a chill. Someone was standing over him, oddly blocking the warmth from reaching his back. He twitched a bit before rolling over and peeling one bloodshot eye open to look at a mildly perturbed Maka. Her hair was already up, and he was suddenly wondering why.

But the most 'pressing' of matters came first, naturally. His rest had been disturbed. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

Her hands were firmly on her hips, and by that look, Soul must have been forgetting something. Their 'Friendiversary,' maybe? No, that couldn't be it. Her answer came almost as soon as the question. "Get your ass up and dressed. We're about to be late for school!" she said with a pout. He then flipped over in response so that he was lying on his back; he was utterly worn out by the onslaught of dreams, what with their sexual themes and all. Apparently he was taking too long to move, as she began her rant again. "Soul, we have to blah-blah-blah...!" was pretty much all that Soul heard, since he was, again, tuning his Meister out. And of course, Maka sensed this. He was quickly punished with her infamous book-chop, and he held his head with both hands in pain.

Now crouched on the floor, he muttered, "Sheesh. It's not like I can't be late just one day. You worry too much."

She clenched her fists and pouted at him. "Regardless of what you think, if you aren't prepared to leave within the next ten minutes, you will be _very_ sorry."

With a frown, he stood up. And so, he was off to get ready in a flash; quick breakfast (granola bar), speedy shower, teeth, hair, and clothes. The oddest thing happened while he was getting ready, though. He could have sworn that he heard the faint, sly coo of "Have a nice day at school," lingering on the wind (too bad the wind doesn't blow inside closed apartment buildings). Massive chills went up and down his spine repeatedly as he rode to school on his motorcycle, Maka in tow. She noticed that he was clenching the handlebars abnormally tightly, but she decided not to comment on it.

---------------  
BU  
SHI oO0Oo SEN

---------------

Damn Witch. Damn city. Damn school. Damn teachers. Damn students. Damn fast-acting curse. Damn world. Damn life.

Soul was currently on the verge of having his own personal mental-breakdown, evident in the exaggerated bags below his eyes and the incessant tapping of his finger against the classroom desk. And only on Day One of the curse, too. He certainly believed in it now. _What the hell?_ he begged for an answer, subconsciously hugging himself while scowling at the very thought. He had been staring at his fellow students (forcing himself periodically to look away), had wanted desperately to touch a few of them, and his mind... was an absolute cesspool of libido. What made everything worse, though, was that the object of his affections had seemed to be his very best friend. _No, why?!_

_Naturally, _a certain teal-headed assassin had decided to make his way into the class right at the tip of the bell's ring. Soul held his breath. How was he going to face him now that all of those dirty thoughts had been running through his mind? There was no way. He rested his jaw on the palm of his hand, turning nonchalantly in the opposite direction, and prayed that Black Star wouldn't be as happy to see him as he usually was. His prayers came to a disappointing halt as he heard his name called out. His brain seemed to seize at the sound of the young man's voice. There was surely something wrong with him. He turned his head slowly, pointlessly stalling for time, and looked into the dark eyes of his friend.

"Soul! What's up?" He held out his fist for the traditional pound. Little did he know that Soul was afraid of physical contact with anyone at that point. But fearing that Black Star would somehow catch on to his dilemma, he held out his own knuckles, connecting with a barely-noticeable difference in strength than normal. The simple touch felt electric, and as he shivered slightly, Black Star cocked an eyebrow, and Soul felt heat rushing to his face.

"Uh, not much. So how're things going with Tsubaki and the soul-collecting?" he asked as calmly as possible.

Black Star put his hands behind his head cockily, seeming to get a sense of pride out of the question. "I don't mean to brag, but we're on a roll with _three _souls." Soul stifled a laugh. "AND SOON, I'LL BE BIG ENOUGH TO SURPASS EVEN GOD!" (So much for being modest).

Soul was having the strangest feeling of Black Star's happy mood making his own happier. Since when had they been so in touch? Black Star, clearly, was also confused as his eyebrow cocked again. "You OK?"

He shook his head to free himself from the daze. "I'm fine," he sighed with a reassuring look.

"You don't look like it," he expressed his feelings with a curious grin and plopped down in the chair just right of him._ Fuck. Was he doing this on purpose?  
_

"W-well, I am," he argued, not even comfortable enough with the situation to make eye-contact.

Black Star leaned forward (the bastard) with one hand planted firmly on the tabletop and he smirked ostentatiously, seeming to wonder if he was making Soul nervous. "Are not," he tilted his head and quipped; "You got a crush or something?" Soul's face turned cherry red in disbelief of the direction in which the idle chatter was moving. Usually, he wouldn't have given a second thought to such a statement, but not today...

"All right, class, settle down. We have a lot of work to do!" Marie chimed in with a big smile, earning a groan of disapproval from the class. She pointed at Black Star. "Move to your assigned seat now, please," she warned in a sweet voice. Saved by the bell. The ninja spared Soul one last all-telling glance and then departed towards his adjacent, rightful desk.

The glance told him, 'I know that something's up; we'll talk about this later.' Soul swallowed hard, expelling a long-pent-up breath of air, heartbeat slowing to a normal pace.

All during that class, Black Star and Soul exchanged looks, ranging between frustration, confusion, amusement, and desire. Something was definitely going to happen.

---------------

ROOF oO0Oo TOPS

---------------

It was late in that particular afternoon. Soul was sitting on the top of a building's roof somewhere near home, and watching as the sun descended slothfully in the sky, his mind deviating totally elsewhere. His time was winding rather thin, and he was almost sure that Black Star would come around to find him there, though he sincerely hoped that nothing would occur that he would regret later. His face was uncharacteristically sad as he reclined against the shingles, thinking far too deeply about his day.

"Forgetting about someone?" a familiar bladed-wind made sound, and with a fiery pop, a rift broke open revealing the one-and-only Tachiko, then faded away behind her as she let out a cascade of playful giggles. "So, how's the first day going?"

"I wish I _could_ forget about you," Soul replied grouchily. He was not in the mood to talk to her, not that he ever was. "And it's a living hell, thanks for asking."

"Now, now. Why so grumpy? Not enough sleep last night? Or could it be because of the obnoxious child...?" She was noticeably enjoying herself while torturing the ivory-headed boy.

All jokes aside, he was contemplating turning his arm into a blade and slashing the hell out of the accursed girl before making himself into a full-fledged Death Scythe alone and being on his happy way, but something told him that would be a deplorable idea. "Shut up," he surmised would be enough for now.

She snickered before doing a loop-the-loop on her tree branch. "You don't have to get so snippy with me... I suppose planting the seed in Black Star will suffice as your first. You two really will make a nice little union," she baited, obtaining nothing but a heated leer. She perked up when she heard some approaching footsteps. "Unfortunately, I have to fly. I'll always be watching, so you two play nice, now!" With that, she floated away. Soul gave a desperate cry in her wake, but he realized that there wasn't really a use for it, and he lamented for the crazy events.

On cue, a pair of strong feet landed with a clunk on the roof behind him. The Weapon shook, not daring to look up, as he willed himself to wait patiently. Why had she left them alone together? Soul was sure to jump his friend and ransack his body at any moment (or let it happen to himself)... But perhaps that was her plan all along.

He snorted. "All right, spill. What's up with you?" Soul could tell that he was trying to sound threatening, but his voice came off as ever-curious. The Evans tried not to find that cute.

"It's a long story. I don't even feel like explaining."

"Not even for your friend? Your _best_ friend, me?" He stepped closer regally. Black Star's body heat was transferring to Soul, and he could feel it affecting him in ways that it never did before.

"Not really," he managed out, crossing his arms rebelliously. The other gave a mock-insulted whimper, and he came down behind Soul, resting himself upon his buddy's back and snaking his sinewy arms flirtatiously around Soul's shoulders, hands playing at the most sensitive parts of his chest through the fabric of his jacket.

Soul jolted upwards slightly, eyes broad, not quite sure how to react. But he paused, a yellow glint flashing across his ruby irises, and then his lips pulled back into a razor-toothed beam. He craned his head and looked back at the larger boy with that tempting smile, and Black Star leaned around his neck, ripping off his headband due to somehow feeling that it would get in the way, then stuffing it in his pocket, perhaps if only for the hell of it. Then, in contrast to the rough touches he was delivering, he bestowed upon the other boy's lips a very tender kiss, both pairs of eyes closing simply to enjoy the feel of the other's mouth against their own.

Of course, that tenderness would never last. Why would they want it to, anyway? Soul shifted his body's pose so that the two were facing each other, and in the new-found excitement, he put those shark-like teeth to good use by giving a sharp nip to Star's puckered lower lip. He smirked into the kiss in response, and not to be out-done by the scythe, gave a quick chomp of his own, making _sure_ that it was twice as hard as his friend's. Soul gasped, eyes shooting back open as a drop of blood trickled from his mouth onto the other boy's tongue; his plan had backfired, and Star was the one who got to take control. Soul, wanting to have some sort of dominance over Black Star, reached a hand up and dragged it over the back of the loud-mouthed Meister's neck, tangling it in the soft locks and tugging curtly in hopes of getting a reaction. Star was hardly affected by the action, so instead the smaller of the two pushed their faces closer, meshing their mouths in an almost animalistically frenzied lock of lips.

Black Star peeked one eye open briefly before taking the initiative and slowly lifting his mate's jacket, hands sifting over the tanned flesh that he discovered, fingertips playing at the deep, unsettling scar which stretched all the way across the front of his torso, indulging himself thoughtlessly in the feel of the way those muscles writhed below his beleaguering embrace. He loved the thought of making him squirm.

With a violent pull, he broke the kiss and smiled proudly. "Enjoying yourself?" he breathed out in a voice that was so unfamiliar and husky that it made Soul shiver in overwhelmed ecstasy. And those words he said... At the time, they didn't mean much to him; nothing did. But if he had been in his right mind at the moment, he would've lost control. 'Enjoying' himself was a vast understatement of the incredible blend of emotions that the cursed boy was feeling at the moment. _God_, it nearly felt divine. He pulled Black Star closer to him by his silver scarf, wanting to feel the fiery passion of the kiss again. He blushed pathetically.

Star shut his eyes jeeringly and shook his head, deciding to move on by trailing his touches up and over the delicate nerves of the boy's hardened nipples, pecking a fast kiss onto his lips before losing control and again viewing his mouth as having an '**Insert Tongue Here**' sign and giving another prolonged smooch, relishing in the taste of his mouth. They fought only to get closer to one another. He scraped his fingernails acridly down the abdomen, eliciting an arched back and a hiss of contented pain, leading himself to the long-awaited beginning of his jeans. He, again, parted from Soul, and with a glint of childish mischief and mature heat in his eye, he looked straight at the boy who was gazing back. His hand danced across the seam before he tugged at the material, his demand for entrance aphonic. Soul's waist moved slightly before he smiled at Black Star, approving the request of access. Black Star chuckled lowly to himself, having expected that answer, and he undid the button up top, starting to move the zipper down much, _much_ too slowly... But something kicked in inside him when he felt the hem of his boxers getting touched, something telling him that the setting was wrong.

Sheepishly laughing, Soul dug his nails into the boy's back, effectively catching his attention. "How about a more private setting before you decide to split me in half right in public?"

Star looked at him blankly before letting loose a laugh of his own. Knowing that the other was right, he stood up, backing off of him, then held out a hand to help the shaky victim up. He smirked, knowing that Tsubaki wasn't home.

...Black Star's apartment, a minute later...

It was getting dark out.

After being tossed predatorially onto the couch, he was rid shamelessly of both his jacket and his shirt in almost one fell swoop, and then the stronger male removed his own, showing his finely-toned muscles, watching Soul's pupils dilate under the moonlight at the sight. He tore off his gloves, and then smirked widely and pinned the boy down by his arms, capturing his lips in a crushing, frantic kiss. Careful not to break apart from him, he began to mess around with the tight, red jeans of his friend which he had attempted to deprive him of earlier. Not really caring about how little sense the situation made, he took a short time (which somehow managed to seem agonizingly long to Soul) in removing the trousers. He removed his lips before going after his own pants, undoing the belt carelessly and tossing the garment off somewhere to the side.

Crawling back over the endlessly attractive male, he straddled his hips tightly and looked down at the body to see what had been done. It was extremely obvious that the both of them were mentally _and_ physically aroused, but instead of taking care of this problem, Star continued to blatantly stare down. Licking over his lips vivaciously, he brought them down, and instead of yet another kiss, he allowed them to hover over to his earlobe as his front teeth nibbled adamantly along the cartilage. His tongue traveled down, grazing over his throat, exploring the now-exposed parts of his body, including the ever-sensitive pulse-point betwixt the neck and shoulder.

With a smile, he bit down ferociously, and Soul yelped out choked words of blaspheme, not wanting, or even able to hold them in. _Black Star will not stop until I'm bleeding madly, will he?_ As his palms brushed up and down his sides, bringing forth more and more purrs each time, the boy lapped and sucked at the wound he left and rubbed his mouth all along the teeth marks, leaving an inflamed area of flesh that he'd surely regret in the morning. He just couldn't get enough of Soul Eater's unique essence, and he just couldn't get enough of Black Star's unique touches.

When Star finally moved his hips, Soul was in total heaven. The feeling of another erect member grinding against his own was just too much; he lost it, groaning and grunting as he instinctively bucked his hips up into the contact, eyes lolling dreamily up into the back of his head. Star's hands smoothed all over his chest as he smiled hungrily and rolled his pelvis again, showing him a sensation unlike any he had felt in the past. He was almost seeing stars.

After the shocked moment, Black Star lifted himself off of the boy and eyed him carefully, hand reaching out to grope the elastic of his underpants. A switch was flipped in his mind. Soul's body almost gave in, but his instant reflex was to sit up straight. And that he did, grabbing the offensive wrist and pursing his lips as he glared at Black Star with a hint of a simper. He wasn't quite ready. He looked down as if he was having second thoughts, but then his looks became more fierce and he spat it out.

"I'm sorry, man... but I don't know about going that far," he sighed, half-heartedly. But then he continued with a more sultry grin, "at least not today. Maybe some other time, huh?"

Black Star glowered back, almost insulted, questioning his own limitations. His eyebrows raised thoughtfully. He sincerely wanted to continue on, to feel Soul, and he was sure that he could force-- if not convince Soul into it... but he just wasn't sure if Soul himself would be willing to do so.

"Fine, punk," he spoke angrily, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He got up from the sofa and stood, pulling his shorts on over his boxers, fastening the belt again with a sigh, offering his lonely clothes up to the boy who apprehensively took them into his hands, putting them back on his person and sighing to himself as well. _It's for the best. This shouldn't be happening so quickly,_ he repeated in his head, trying to tell himself that was the truth. He frowned, still not believing what had just happened, and he located his sneakers by the door, putting them on awkwardly as Black Star watched, hands back behind his head.

As Soul nodded to him before turning around to take his leave, Black Star stopped him by the door in a swift motion across the floor.

He looked to him with narrowed eyes. "Just remember, if you ever want to find out why I always call myself 'big,' you know where to find me." His eyes went wide at the statement, face invaded by a furious flush. A light kiss beside his eye was all that was given to him before the door was opened by the boy and he was patted on the backside to get him out of the way. The door shut behind him, and for a short while, Soul froze there. A muffled guffaw of "You 'ought to be on your way home" was what finally caused him to move. He walked shakily down the hallway and mumbled on the path toward his own apartment, eyes darkened by surprise.

The only thing that made matters worse was this: Soul Eater knew that in a remote place somewhere in this City of Death, that a Witch was having a great time laughing her ass off until the sun came up.

---------------

oO0Oo

---------------

* * *

_**End Notes: I'm so evil, aren't I? \:3**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Apologies if I scarred anybody, and sorry if I'm not replying to your comments. I might be busy, or just plain lazy. Oh! And I have an important note. PLEASE MAKE SURE TO CHECK BY MY PAGE OFTEN, because I will be updating it frequently with a POLL which will determine the way the story goes by popular demand. Please, don't forget to exercise your right to VOTE, and have your part in CHANGING THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY TO YOUR OWN LIKING. (( Lol, I sound like a politician. ))**__** Yaaay for interactive stories!!**_

_**Again, the next chapter should be up within the next seven days or so, but I'm having a lot of fun with this, so...  


* * *

  
**_


End file.
